


Beautiful Time

by Bugette



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugette/pseuds/Bugette
Summary: Renjun's favorite sunbaenim notices him... and vores him





	Beautiful Time

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to whyv

Renjun sat unassuming underneath a tree, drawing the hills around him. Then, he heard three rounds go off. Renjun screamed, the unknown assailant moving towards him. Squinting, it was obvious that the assailant was none other than the subject of his frequent sex filled fantasies, Moomin sunbaenim. Renjun was shaking in fear but could not control the lust he felt for Moomin. From his voluptuous stomach to his long face there was nothing that Renjun didn’t crave. Renjun stood up and ran up to Moomin. 

“H-hey there,” Renjun stuttered, “Got any plans tonight?”

“I do now,” Moomin said while smirking. Renjun felt himself flushing and his heartrate speeding up. Oh, the things Moomin did to him. Renjun shyly clutched Moomin’s arm. Moomin slammed Renjun to the ground. Renjun’s grip on his arm caused him to fall on top of Renjun. Renjun stared at Moomin laying on top of him. Moomin raised his eyebrow, asking an unspoken question. Renjun nodded enthusiastically in response. Slowly, Moomin lowered his big body down, his eyes trailing over Renjun’s body. 

“Q-quickly please,” Renjun whispered, unable to take the suspense. 

Moomin slipped his furry hand under Renjun’s shirt. Renjun shivered in response, looking away bashfully. “This is the first time I’ve done anything like this, be gentle, Moomin sunbaenim” Renjun whispered. Moomin grunted in response and snaked his hand down Renjun’s pants. Renjun moaned, “Nyaaa owo,” Moomin quickly took Renjuns pants off, discovering Renjun’s Moomin body suit underneath. 

“Please, this is embarrassing,” Renjun said, covering his face. He couldn't believe Moomin saw that.

“Well, actually this makes things simpler. Save your embarrassment and get ready,” Moomin sunbaenim said while smirking.

Moomin saved up his spit and spat on Renjun, his copius spittle coating him. Renjun looked up, confused. 

“Why did you spit on me?” Renjun asked. Renjun wasn’t sure what sexy times entailed but he was pretty sure this wasn’t it. 

“Getting you nice and lubricated for my throat. Your body suit will facilitate the slip n slide, but you still need to be slippery.”

Renjun had no idea what Moomin was on about but shrugged. He assumed Moomin would lead him. Renjun trusted Moomin.

“Get ready Renjun,” Moomin said, opening his mouth wide.

Moomin picked Renjun up and swallowed him headfirst. Renjun screamed but it was futile. Renjun arrived in Moomin’s stomach and decided it was pretty snug. He actually wouldn’t mind living the rest of his life here.

“My love, we will always be one now,” Moomin said.

“Yes, I couldn’t be happier,” Renjun replied. 

Renjun was not lying, he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life being digested by his true love Moomin. Nothing said true love more than this. Sure, the acid burned but Renjun knew once he was fully digested he would truly be together with Moomin for eternity.


End file.
